


Podfic: 'til the needing had ceased

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: Podfic for akitania'sTumblr Request Crossposting Part 2: Just Exorcists This Time





	Podfic: 'til the needing had ceased

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['til the needing had ceased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661964) by [akitania (spacehairdresser)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/akitania). 



**'til the needing had ceased**

Author: akitania (spacehairdresser)  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: _Tumblr Request Crossposting Part 2: Just Exorcists This Time_

Text: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661964/chapters/21826979)  
Length: 27:29 minutes  
Podfic Download: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5smursbq1g68pnu/%27til_the_needing_had_ceased.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> re: akitania i hope you like this! thanks for giving me the chance to practice my sense of theatrics even tho I am certain in canon these 2 losers would be 1000% more dramatic than i would ever be :))


End file.
